


Bea’s booboo

by Phippo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alister is a precious boy who needs to be protected, Bea tried to macho, Happy Family, Jogging, Pancakes, Worry, instant family fan fic technically, minor injury, more tags when I update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phippo/pseuds/Phippo
Summary: Gloria has woken up and made pancakes that morning, but when Bea doesn’t come back home, Gloria gets worried and goes to find her girlfriend.
Relationships: Saitou | Bea/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

In the small town of Stow-on-Side in the Galar region sat a house. Just... A house, there wasn’t much remarkable about the said house. It was a stucco exterior with red clay shingles. The house was situated on the outskirts of the town near the local gym.  
Inside the house tho?  
That’s a bit different.

As the mid-morning sun gleamed across the region, snores could be heard from within the house. The spare sleeping quarters to be exact. And this is where our tale begins.

...

Gloria lay in a bed, not even close to awake as she lay dozing. Caught in sheets tucked just a little to tight. As she lay slumbering, the door to the room she was staying in creaked slowly open. As it opened, a face, completely obscured by a mask peeked around the edge of the door, a small boy named Alister. Slowly tip-toeing up to the sleeping figure, Alister began to mumble to the form before him. “H..Hey Gloria...?” Murmured the kid behind the mask. “A..a...are you awake?” When no reply came, Alister glanced around the room before leaping on top of the sleeping form.  
As many would in this situation. Gloria awoke.  
Gloria, suddenly waking to the feeling of a body land on top of her, uttered out a shriek (though admittedly a rather small one.) of surprise, slowly coming round to reality. She quickly realized what had stirred her to consciousness. Her eyes landing on the now cackling ghost-child. “A-Are you awake n-n..now Gloria?” Sputtered Alister in between cackles of joy. “I don’t know Allie,” She replied as she rubbed at her face. “Give me a few more minutes, and I’ll get back to you. Now give me some space to get dressed!” 

After Alister had left, Gloria began the process of getting up.  
“A wise woman once said; ‘This never gets easier.’ Wait... actually that might have been me... eh.”  
As she pondered, she managed to drag her still sleepy body from bed, and with a push of energy she stumbled her way to her suitcase. Pulling out some clothes, she grabbed her sweater and belt, and left her room.

The house she was staying in was not her own, though it might as well be. The house belonged to her girlfriend, Alister’s older sister/Parental-UnitOne, Bea. The two girls had met while Gloria was on the gym challenge, on her way to become the champion. Tho the two girls only really started hanging out after Gloria’s ascension to champion, The two ladies quickly growing close. It had been about a year after Gloria became champion that the two started dating. And two years later, they where going strong. Even if Gloria’s messy habits had cause Bea a bit of... Frustration. As for Alister, well Alister had almost instantly started treating Gloria as close family from when they first met. 

When the champion emerged from the spare suite, she wondered over to the coffee machine, glancing around as she went, hoping-tho knowing it to never be the case-that Bea has neglected her mourning run. Seeing that Bea was assumedly still on her run. Gloria started making coffee and rummaging thru the fridge and pantry, trying to figure out what to make to surprise Bea with for breakfast when she returned. After a bit of rummaging, she finally found the ingredients for pancakes and settled on those.  
Finishing her coffee, she checked if Alister wanted wanted to help with making breakfast. A quick confirmation later, and the two chefs started on making breakfast.

...

A little while later, after setting the pancakes in the oven to keep warm. Gloria checked the time. 8:30 a.m. the clock on the wall stated as it continued to tick. “Strange.” Thought Gloria. “Bea normally is back by now. What’s taking her so long?” Grabbing her phone, she went to brush her teeth. Checking for any messages. After finding none, she began to grow concerned. Once she was finished brushing, she quickly combed her hair into a vague attempt at style.  
Done “styling” her hair, she asked Alister if he knew when Bea would be back. “She sh-should’ve been back n..now” replied Alister beginning to look worried, at least that’s what it looked like behind the mask. 

After a few more minutes of waiting, Gloria decided to text Bea and see what had happened to her. “Where r u babe? I’ve made pancakes!” After sending the message, Gloria turned on the TV to distract Alister from worrying to much about his sister. Tho admittedly, it might have been equally for Gloria’s sake as much as his.

The clock on the wall struck nine, and still Bea hadn’t returned home  
Gloria, deciding that enough was enough, said to Alister that she was going to go look for Bea. Alister decided that he would come too. And so the two trainer pulled on shoes, laced them up, (Alister proudly tying his own, after recently finally figuring it out on his own.) and headed for the door. Gloria running back inside remembering to grab the keys. Locking the door behind them, the two trainers began towards the trail Bea tended to favour when on her run.  
As the two walked, Gloria noticed began to notice just how stressed Alister was. The happy, laughing boy that was normally behind the mask had disappeared. Replaced instead by a somber, downtrodden shell, with none of the usual life the little ghosty normally had when they where together. Tho she knew what was going through his head, Gloria was almost tempted to bend down and check if it was Alister under the mask. But Gloria knew better. Alister didn’t like it when Bea removed his mask, Gloria could only imagine how he would react if she tried.  
“You know?” Gloria broke the silence, deciding that the quote wasn’t helping anyone, and that a story would help take both their minds of of worrying as much. “Bea tried to get me into running once!” At this remark the little ghost beside her looked up. “R-r..really? H..h..h...how did that g..go?” He asked in his characteristic stutter. “Well...” replied Gloria, smirking. “I’m here looking for her right now, not with her where ever she is. So you guess?” At this remark Gloria could tell that Alister smiled a bit under his mask, his body some what relaxing. “It was a while ago, one of the first times I stayed over, the night before, Bea had brought it up wondering if I wanted to give running a try, I of course said yes, figuring ‘how hard can it be, it’s just running. I’ve done PLENTY of that!’ Well. It turns out that ‘running for exercise’ and ‘running because a wild steelix is trying to tackle you’ are two very different things.” She continued. “The moment I knew I was done for was when Bea woke me up at five in the morning, saying something about me agreeing to this start time. Well, I tried to keep up. Bea said we’d take the first day slow. Only do a short run, start building up my stamina. Let me tell you, it didn’t need building, it need a complete gut and foundationing of the whole structure. By the end of the short run I was gasping for air, being held up more by your sister than my own will power.” Alister chuckled a little, still looking stressed. “Listen Allie. Bea is ok, she probably is just helping some wild Pokémon and doesn’t have any cell service, I’m sure she’s fine. You know how tough she is.

As the two of them continued away from town, the path beneath started to grow more and more treacherous. Looking around, Gloria saw a mass a bit father up. Pointing to it, Alister asked “w..what i-i-is that, G...Gloria?” “Is it?” Gloria mumbled, blocking the sun with one hand so as to better see. “It’s somebody limping Alister!” “I-i...is it Bea?” “I’m not sure, but I’d have to bet it is. Nobody else is on the trail. Quickly, let’s catch up.”

As they approached, Gloria could tell that it was Bea, the fighters blonde hair waving a bit In the breeze as she... Limped? Gloria was sure she could see Bea limping. All thoughts in her head instantly turning to worst case scenarios. She picked up her pace, forcing Alister to catch up. As Gloria drew near, she shouted to Bea, calling her name. At the sound of her name, Bea tried to turn but stumbled and fell over, crying out.  
“Bea!” Alister and Gloria shouted, both trying to get to the fallen girl first. Both reaching her at the same time. “Oh Arcaus, what’s happened to you?” Gloria blurted out, kneeling next to her Romea. Alister sat next to her shaking.  
“I-I’m f-fine guys...” replied in the most unconvincing tone Gloria had heard. Shooting Bea a look of concern and suspicion, Gloria replied “Like hell you are Bea, I’ve never seen you like this. What happened?!” Bea winced at the language-or possibly whatever pain she was in-before answering. “I’m n-n-ah! Not exactly sure what happened. I was just running along the path as usual, and then all of a sud... ow.. sudden, I step funny and my ankle starts to hurt.” “You poor thing!” Gloria said, pecking Bea on the forehead. “You probably sprained your ankle. We need to get you home so you can rest.” “I can walk...” Bea began to complain before Gloria shushed her. “Walk nothing. I’m getting Rillaboom to carry you.” Said Gloria fishing out a pokeball, releasing the Pokémon inside. “Now let’s get you home.”


	2. Chapter 2

As the trio of trainers approached the out skirts of Stow-on-Side, Gloria had to recall her Rillaboom to its pokeball. Having to carry Bea the short rest of the way home.  
They arrived and Gloria realized that she had a small problem.   
“The keys, they’re in my pocket...” she mumbled through the strain of holding Bea up. The fighter looking like she was rather enjoying most of the experience. “Alister? Do you by chance have spare keys? I have my hands full.” Gloria asked. Shooting the ghosty a hopeful look. “I don’t want to put Bea down and have her get hurt.” Alister shook his head, but before he could reply,Bea interjected “I’ll just grab them from your pocket. Which one?” Relief played across Gloria’s face at the words. “Somebody’s feeling better eh? Front left.” Bea dug her hand into Gloria’s pocket pulling out the key ring. Reaching for the lock, she inserted the key and twisted it. Opening the door from the arms of Gloria.

When they got inside, Gloria rushed Bea over to the couch, carefully setting her down before collapsing down next to her. “You’re heavier than you look...” she panted out, laying her head on Bea’s shoulder.   
A few minutes later, Gloria’s eyes opened again. Refreshed somewhat from the strain of carrying her girlfriend a fairly large distance if she did say so herself. Realizing that she had done exactly nothing to help Bea since they got back, she shot up from her perch on the other girls shoulder. She turned to face Bea to see if she needed anything , only to find her fast asleep, her breaths slow and rhythmic. Smiling at the sight, she brushed her sleeping beauty’s cheek with one hand. “She sure is something.” She thought. “Sprained ankle and still tried to power thru it.” Chuckling to herself, she rose carefully from the couch and tiptoed over to the kitchen, grabbing a protein powder container of Bea’s, mixing it with some milk. She drank it quickly, Wiping away the moustache remnants of the now gone breakfast.  
Reaching into her pocket, she unlocked her phone, typing into the browser app “how to treat sprained ankle”, clicking on the first link. She began reading the article. 

“R.I.C.E. Rest, ice, compress, elevate.” She muttered to herself, looking over at Bea. “Well, rest isn’t an issue, ice? Surely Bea has ice packs somewhere? Freezer hopefully.” Digging thru the freezer, she eventually found a few ice packs. Grabbing one, she walked back over to the blissful sleeper. “how long where we asleep I wonder?” She thought as she sat next to Bea. “I thought I had closed my eyes only a few seconds! But apparently it was long enough for Bea to fall asleep.” Glancing at the couch-ridden form in front of her, she decided to try and be romantic. “I’ll wake her with a kiss.” She thought. “Just like the old tales of princes and princesses.” Smiling as she bent over Bea’s body, she locked lips with Bea, before rising back up expecting Bea to wake.  
“Nope” she thought, starring at the still slumbering girl laying before her. “I try and be romantic. And every time it fails.” She pouted, upset her plan hadn’t worked. Gently she began shaking Bea’s body trying to wake her up. Until finally she thought. “If I can’t wake her, I might as well just put the ice pack on her foot. So much for romance.”   
Upon placing the ice of course, was when Bea woke up. Jerking her foot away from the cold sensation, then groaning from the sprain in her ankle, she quickly regained consciousness making many sounds of displeasure. Blinking, she glared sleepily around until she saw Gloria sitting next to her on the couch. “Good morning Glory...” she said rubbing her eyes. “How long where we out?” “Far as I can tell, about two hours. I just got up and WAS in the process of applying some ice to that dear ankle of yours.” “I’m fine, I told you that.” Bea said, grimacing as she shifted her ankle.   
Cocking an eyebrow, Gloria shot the Romea in front of her a smirk. Putting the ice on Bea’s foot. “My phone says that you need lots of rest, an ice bag and some pressure on your foot at all times, and...” “To keep it elevated to reduce swelling. Not my first rodeo.” Bea replied. Shifting (and grimacing) a bit more. “Not your first, but your first with your girlfriend to help you.” Gloria said, planting a kiss on Bea’s forehead. “You hungry?”

...

A while later, Bea, Alister, and Gloria sat on the couch with sandwiches in hand. Gloria has grabbed the remote for the telly, switching it over to the weekend cartoons that where still on. After situating Bea and making sure she had all the blankets one could ever want. Gloria and Alister sat down in either side of Bea, both resting their head on the blondes shoulders- a setup comparable to a favourite blanket- that was routine for the trio. As they watched the cartoons on the television, Gloria discoverEd a deep and disturbing fact about Bea and Alister.  
“You’ve never made a pillow fort?!” Gloria gasped, staring at Bea and Alister in astonishment. “N...n..no, we h..haven’t.... wh...why?” “Well...” Gloria said with a devilish grin on her face. “I know what we should do Ghosty!”

A few minutes later, Gloria had grabbed as many pillows as she could find, even as far as stealing from the bedrooms, after a few moments thought, she dragged over a bookshelf for good measure, as well as a few blankets she had missed the first time. After finding the supplies she began explaining to Alister what a pillow fort was. “An amazing structure made out of sheets, clothes pins and of course pillows! inside which you can do all sorts of fun things. Like: sleep, colour, cuddle..... Or just sleep. The pillows will make up the sides, we need it to be stable so that it’s not going to fall on your sister. The book shelf will be there to be a backbone to help hold the whole thing up! Understood?” “A..aye a-a-aye captain!” Came the response, and so they began.

As the other two began work on her pillow fort, Bea sat there watching, feeling like she was some queen of ye old. Normally, she wouldn’t have enjoyed the idea of a pillow fort, it was messy and got in the way. But as Bea sat there with a cup of tea, listening to the laughs and giggles. She had to admit that it was a blessing that Gloria had come up with this idea, Alister had been so stressed since she had collapsed on the trail. It was good to see the usual skip in his step, laughing and carrying on with Gloria. When Bea had first introduced Gloria to Alister, she had feared the worst, Gloria not liking Alister, Alister not liking Gloria, Gloia thinking it weird that Bea had had to raise her brother in her own. All the worst cases had popped into Bea’s head. But to her greatest relief, Gloria fell in love with Alister, and Alister with her, quickly becoming close as family. “Really, they basically are.” Thought Bea to her self. Taking a sip from her cup of Earl Grey. Every year Since they started dating, Gloria’s mum had made sure to invite Bea and Alister over for any holiday, especially Christmas, when she would stay in the spare room at their house with Alister. Good memories made every visit.

After about an hour of work (and one cave in) the pillow fort was complete. Standing back to admire the craftsmanship, Alister and Gloria high-fived on a job well done, with one final touch to add, the two of them draped a quilt over the whole thing, obscuring Bea’s top half from the outside world.   
“W-What do y-y..you think?” Alister asked, poking his head in from under the quilt. “I think there’s more room than was ever intended for only one person.” Bea said, feeling she knew why. “Why? Feeling lonely?” Came Gloria’s voice from outside the fort. Poking her head thru, the brunette builder continued. “Why funny that! It is big enough for company! Well whoopsie us! Mind if we climb in?” “Course not you goofs.” She replied. “Hey in here if you want.”   
And so the two architects did after a hard hours work, careful not to bump Bea’s ankle they crawled in, Gloria on the left, Alister on the right. “You know, with this broken ankle of yours, this might just be the perfect excuse for me to stick around, help around the house, I’m sure Alister doesn’t want to do all the chores by himself...” smirking at her girlfriend, Bea replied. “I could get used to this kinda help. Maybe a bit dependent...” “Well that would mean I’d just have to stay here more often than, now wouldn’t it.” Gloria responded, snuggling closer to Bea.


End file.
